


Tell Me How Much

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Begging, Humorous Ending, Loud Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick is horny and wants to have sex with Nate. The rest of the team however, has no clue about their relationship. Well, they're about to find out.





	Tell Me How Much

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so story time: I'm a cosmetology major, in my senior year (woo! and also omg I'm gonna die wtffff). One of our requirements is that we complete chores around the salon to keep it clean and organized. My job today, coincidentally enough, was to sit in the dispensary and give supplies to those who need it. HOWEVER There has been maybe 2 or 3 people an HOUR and I finished my homework 2 hours in. I've been here for 6 hours so far. I needed something to fill my time, so here's some smut I could totally get caught for writing. Don't say I don't love y'all <3 ;*

“Hey there, pretty.” Mick smirked as Nate peeked his nose up over the book he was reading. He sat the book down on the desk to stand up and walk over to Mick, who was standing in the doorway.

 

“Mmm, missed you.” Mick raised his large hands to grab Nate’s hips. Nate squeaked in the back of his throat as his partner pulled him in for a warm kiss. He was hesitant at first, they weren’t as open with their relationship when it came to their teammates knowing. With them being out in the open like this, it had Nate worried.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. We’re heading to your room right now.” He practically growled into his boyfriend’s ear as he grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him towards his room. Nate started to breathe heavily. He found it incredibly hot when Mick was all action and no words.

 

When they’d gotten to Nate’s room, Mick instantly started to pull his partner’s clothes off.

 

“H-Hey, hold on, lemme at least get the door closed.” He laughed, patting the wall behind him randomly in an attempt to close the door. Mick just shrugged as he pulled Nate’s shirt off and began to work on his pants. He kept his mouth glued to his partner’s. Nate made an attempt to disrobe his boyfriend as well, but was shaking by the time Mick made it to his pants.

 

“M-Mick, fuck--”

 

“That’s the plan, pretty boy.”

 

\--

 

Nate looked over at Mick with soft, ecstasy blown eyes as he watched Mick take off his clothes with feverence. Mick had taken the time to finger his partner open and wide. He had kept his clothes on throughout this, which he knew turned Nate on. Nate loved feeling open and exposed to the people he loved; and with Mick still fully dressed, it was the perfect situation.

 

“C’mooon, Mick… I was ready for you  _ yesterdaaay _ .” Nate was being intentionally impatient, knowing that his whiney tone of voice would egg Mick on so he’d get a real pounding out of his frustration.

 

“You’re really gonna get it, pretty.” Mick grunted, climbing back onto the bed, stark naked, on top of his boyfriend.

 

“Mmm, please.” Nate winked, stretching his arms out and twisting his body so Mick would be shown his most prominent features; case in point, his cock.

 

“Alright, alright.” Mick genuinely smiled before pulling his partner’s legs (followed by his body) over his own hips so that his own erection lined up with Nate’s hole. Nate wiggled his hips, like he always did when he was waiting on Mick to make a move. When he finally did, he let out a sigh of relief. He’d been waiting so patiently for what felt like forever for Mick to be inside him.

 

“Fuck, always so tight, no matter how much I prep you.” He groaned, settling into his partner fully to watch him writhe.

 

“Mick, mmh,” Nate continued to wiggle and shake as he waited for the pounding he was waiting for. “fuck me… Please…”

 

Mick sat up on his knees, resting on the heels of his feet. This minor movement caused Nate to whimper. “Since you asked so nicely…” He took hold of his partner’s hips and began to thrust shallowly and heavily. Nate’s response had been to grab Mick’s forearm with one hand, and to bite his knuckles on the other. He knew he was loud in bed, and his partner did too. However, this time, Mick was quick to pull Nate’s hands down to his sides.

 

“The hell?” He continued his rigorous movements, Nate now having no way of muffling his whimpers and cries.

 

“I wanna  _ hear _ you  _ beg _ for it, pretty. I want the whole ship to know who you belong to.” Mick leaned over his partner and groaned with pleasure as Nate’s wonderful heat took him hostage and wasn’t about to let go. “C’mon, tell me.”

 

“You, oh god, it’s you!” Nate cried, shaking with pleasure as Mick’s thrusts became erratic and hard. “Please give me more Mick!”

 

“Oh, you’re so polite. I love it.” He moaned, releasing his partner’s wrists to grab his hips once again, now with more force. Nate threw his head back and whined deep in his throat when he felt Mick’s short nails digging into his skin.

 

“Fuck, fuck, me, Mick, wow,” Nate looked back up to see his partner laughing. He always laughed when he said things like ‘wow’ and ‘thank you’, it made their encounters feel more personal. “Mick touch m-me, please.”

 

“Touch yourself,  _ Heywood. _ Show me how much you’re enjoying it.” Nate’s muscles tensed at his boyfriend’s biting words and the use of his last name. He shakily raised his left hand to begin touching his overly-sensitive cock, which at this point had started leaking. He began thrusting into his fist at the rhythm and pace of Mick’s heavy thrusting.

 

“So fuckin’ pretty, my beautiful babe.”

 

“Oh shit, Mick,” Nate began to shout, but he couldn’t bother to care with how much pleasure he was experiencing. “F-ahster, please, please.”

 

“Yeah that’s right, fucking beg for it.” Mick began to punctuate his thrusts with his words.

 

“Mick, holy shit, I’m so close.” He gasped, his shaky hands now becoming even more unstable as he reached his orgasm. “Mick! Mick! Yes!” Nate threw his head back as he came, his muscles tensing and clenching as his body wracked with pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck, so fuckin’ pretty, mine, all mine…” Mick buried his head in the crook of Nate’s shoulder as he came as well, not bothering to pull out (something he knew Nate wouldn’t mind, he loved to be filled). His body shook and pulled as well to help him catch up with the mind-blowing orgasm that had Nate’s wonderful screams and cries attached to it.

 

“Mmmick…” Nate sighed, smiling wide and slowly panting out his exhaustion as his boyfriend lied down on top of him, barely pulling out.

 

“Holy shit that was amazing.” He proudly said onto Nate’s neck. “I love pounding that tight ass of yours.”

 

“I love it  _ when _ you pound this tight ass of mine.” Mick pulled his head up to look Nate in the eye.

 

“Then  _ maybe _ we should do this more often…”

 

\--

 

The next morning, they woke up seperately. Nate had gotten Mick to roll over to let him out. He threw on his boxers and shirt before quietly heading for the galley. Once there, he ran into Sara.

 

“Good morning, Sara! Sleep well?” He smiled, watching her face light up with a strange smirk.

 

“Well, considering I’m right down the hall from you, not too well. Congrats, by the way.” She smiled behind her coffee mug and let out a small chuckle when Nate had processed what she had said.

 

“Oh-- Oh my god I’m  _ so _ sorry. I didn’t--”

 

“Yeah, like, was Mick really that good?” Zari came in behind him with Amaya behind her. 

 

“You basically told the whole ship very… Enthusiastically.” Amaya smirked, watching Nate’s face turn beet red.

 

“I’m… Really  _ really  _ sorry. I kinda got, caught up in the moment.” He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t want you guys to know just yet…”

 

“Well,” Jax walked in, obvious bags under his eyes. “The next time you plan on having sex  _ that _ loud, tell me ahead of time. I share a wall with you.” He had a vengeful look on his face.

 

“Will do.” Mick smiled as he walked in, everyone turning their irked expression towards him. “Well, I guess the cat’s outta the bag…”

 

“Yes. We’re all painfully aware.” Sara deadpanned. “Would you two remember next time that Gideon can soundproof rooms?” Nate and Mick exchanged a look of ‘oh shit’ and then looked back at the team.

 

“We promise.” Nate squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
